Cursed World
by devilojoshi
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jika kau terjebak dengan satu makhluk misterius di sebuah ruang dimensi yang tidak kau ketahui jalan keluarnya? Bagaimana jika mahluk itu memiliki wujud manusia, tetapi dapat berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat mengerikan di saat yang bersamaan—dan kau harus memberikan jiwamu untuk sesuatu yang berharga? / Beta-Ed by FBSN /BL,Yaoi/ SasuNaru/ DLDR


Bagaimana rasanya jika kau terjebak dengan satu makhluk misterius di sebuah ruang dimensi yang tidak kau ketahui jalan keluarnya? Bagaimana jika mahluk itu memiliki wujud manusia, tetapi dapat berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat mengerikan di saat yang bersamaan—dan kau harus memberikan jiwamu untuk sesuatu yang berharga?

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Genre****(s)****: Fantas****y****, Horror, Romance (?)**

**Rated : T**

**Warning: Y****AOI. AU.****Two-shots. ****Alur yang kecepetan, ****p****endesk****r****ipsian kurang memuaskan, ****d****ll****.**

.

.

Langit dihiasi warna oranye kemerahan. Suasana sore menjelang malam menggantung di atas langit, matahari tengah bersiap untuk bertukar diri dengan sang rembulan. Tampak sesosok remaja pirang sedang berjalan di sebuah gang sempit dan sepi di kota Konoha.

Remaja itu bernama Naruto. Ia hidup sendiri semenjak menginjak kuliah, karena dirinya ingin belajar menjadi orang yang mandiri. Naruto meninggalkan semua fasilitas yang keluarganya miliki dan menolak semua pemberian ayahnya—ia lebih memilih untuk melakukan kerja sambilan demi memenuhi semua kebutuhannya.

Naruto berjalan di gang sempit menuju apartemen sederhananya itu dengan sedikit ragu. Angin semilir berembus pelan membelai tengkuknya, membuatnya bergidik kecil. Ia semakin merasa tidak enak. Biasanya Naruto tak akan merasa ragu jika melewati gang sepi yang gelap tersebut, karena hanya ada orang-orang iseng dan mabuk yang berada di sana. Tapi hari ini tak ada satu orang pun. Tidak ada sama sekali.

Lelaki bersurai pirang itu pun terus berjalan di bawah langit oranye yang menjadi pertanda bahwa sang nirmala akan berganti. Ia sedikit merasakan hawa yang tak enak dari belakang. Memacu kakinya untuk berjalan lebih cepat, Naruto beberapa kali menengok ke belakang—tapi ia tak melihat apapun, hanya ada gang kosong di belakangnya.

Naruto merasakan firasat buruk. Ia pun mempercepat laju jalannya. Ia terus merasa dibuntuti oleh sebuah sosok yang tak dirinya ketahui. Si remaja pirang yang memang sedikit penakut itu semakin merasa merinding ketika angin sore kembali menyapa kulitnya.

Penampilan Naruto yang memang hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek dan celana _j__ea__ns_ membuat udara sore hari bisa menyapa kulitnya lebih mudah. Sedikit menengadah, pemuda _blonde _itu dapat melihat langit yang mulai berubah menjadi lebih gelap. Angin pun berembus semakin kencang dan dingin.

'_Sepertinya akan turun hujan__,__'_ pikir Naruto saat melihat langit yang semakin gelap itu. Melihat ke depan dan kembali memacu kakinya dengan cepat, lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu sama sekali tak menyadari sebuah mata merah manyala tengah memperhatikan dirinya dari atas dengan latar matahari yang tenggelam.

+.==.+

Matahari telah hilang sepenuhnya saat Naruto akhirnya sampai di rumah. Apartemen kecil yang disewanya itu lumayan murah untuk zaman sekarang, walau fasilitasnya tak terlalu menunjang. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Naruto, karena ia hanya tinggal sementara di sana sampai kuliahnya selesai. Setelah ia mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus nantinya, ia bisa segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Naruto membuka pintu gerbang berwarna hitam kelam yang tinggi milik apartemen itu. Suara besi karat yang berdecit terdengar nyaring di tengah suasana yang sunyi. Remaja pirang itu pun masuk, kemudian menutup pintu gerbang itu lagi dengan hati-hati. Melihat ke kanan dan kiri dengan rasa ingin tahu, ia tak dapat melihat penghuni lain. Padahal biasanya selalu ada banyak orang. Tapi kali ini sama sekali tak ada.

Naruto semakin merasa ada sesuatu yang salah.

Tak memperhatikan sekitar lagi, Naruto pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Tak sengaja ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara nyanyian. Senandung yang membuat hati serasa diiris saat mendengarnya. Dahi Naruto mengernyit. Darahnya mulai berdesir dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya, Naruto melangkah ke halaman belakang—ke arah suara nyanyian itu berasal.

Dengan sedikit mengendap-endap Naruto mulai berjalan. Langkahnya pelan dan hati-hati, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tak menimbulkan suara. Sayup-sayup yang didengarnya semakin dekat seiring ia melangkah. Ia menelan ludah, kemudian mencari asal suara tadi. Dahinya pun kembali berkerut saat menemukan sang pemilik apartemen tengah bernyanyi dan menari dengan ganjil di depan api unggun yang tak seberapa besar.

Orochimaru, itulah nama laki-laki tua bangka pemilik apartemen tempat ia tinggal sekarang. Ia sedang menari dan menyanyi di depan api unggun di halaman belakang, tapi anehnya tak ada satu penghuni apartemen pun ada di sana.

'_Sedang apa dia?'_ tanya Naruto dalam hati saat melihat tarian yang menurutnya tak wajar itu. Tarian dengan tangan diangkat ke atas, kepala menengadah, dan kaki yang bergerak lincah—serta nyanyian yang membuar jantungnya berdebar kesakitan saat mendengarnya.

Naruto terus memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Orochimaru. Ia membelalak kaget saat dilihatnya sang pemilik apartemen meminum sesuatu dari sebuah batok kelapa dengan sangat rakus—kemudian menyemburkannya sedikit ke arah api unggun itu.

Dahi Naruto semakin mengerut saja melihat apa yang dilakukan Orochimaru. Ia tahu jika pemilik apartemennya itu _'sedikit'_ aneh, tapi tak tahu jika anehnya itu ternyata semakin lama semakin berlebihan.

KRETEK! PRANG!

Tak sengaja sebuah kaleng kosong tertendang oleh kaki Naruto saat ia ingin melihat lebih jelas apa yang dilakukan oleh Orochimaru. Si _blonde _yang panik pun segera berlari sekencang mungkin sebelum diketahui oleh sang pemilik apartemen.

Usaha Naruto sepertinya sia-sia belaka. Tampaknya Orochimaru telah mengetahui keberadaannya, karena sekarang ia sedang menyeringai ke arah tempat Naruto tadi berdiri. Melebarkan seringainya, Orochimaru kembali meneguk minuman yang berada di batok itu dan bergumam, "Kupersembahkan dirinya untuk anda, Tuan."

Usai mengucapkan hal itu, sesosok makhluk berwarna hitam tiba-tiba muncul—kemudian melayang di atas Orochimaru. Pria paruh baya berambut panjang itu pun segera menyembahi makhluk tersebut, sedangkan sang makhluk misterius mulai menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak dapat diartikan oleh bahasa manusia. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan seringaian yang menakutkan, yang menunjukan sederet gigi tajam berwarna putih dan gigi taring berwarna merah.

+.==.+

Naruto terengah saat sudah sampai di kamar apartemennya. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang, nafasnya memburu dan keringat bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Sedikit menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, Naruto berniat untuk menghilangkan efek yang telah ditimbulkan sang adrenalin. Ia sedikit merasa takut saat mendengar nyanyian Orochimaru, dan lebih parahnya, si pemuda pirang itu lebih takut lagi jika ketahuan saat mengintip tadi.

"Sial, ketahuan tidak ya?" gumam Naruto sambil merebahkan diri di kasurnya yang kecil, lalu menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih kusam.

Merenung sejenak, mendadak rasa kantuk yang berlebih tiba-tiba saja menyergap Naruto, membuat matanya tak sanggup untuk membuka lagi—dan ia pun akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

Tanpa disadari Naruto yang kini tengah terlelap, tampak sesosok makhluk hitam misterius muncul begitu saja dari udara kosong. Ia kemudian memperhatikan Naruto penuh minat sambil menyeringai lebar, dengan posisi sedang terduduk di atas tubuh si pirang—tapi tak sampai menyentuh tubuh pemuda itu.

Puas memperhatikan si _blonde_, makhluk itu lalu mengarahkan tangan kanannya pada Naruto yang sedang melanglang buana di alam mimpi—kemudian mengeluarkan cahaya terang berwarna merah. Dalam hitungan detik tubuh Naruto terbalut sinar menyilaukan itu, kemudian menghilang tanpa jejak dengan sang makhluk misterius.

+.==.+

Dunia asing.

Sebuah tempat misterius, dengan langit merah terang dihiasi awan berwarna hitam pekat. Di kejauhan terlihat satu alur sungai membentang, membentuk aliran merah yang sewarna dengan darah.

Suara cicitan burung dan koak gagak terdengar saling bersahutan. Tampak beberapa tumbuhan dengan jenis berbeda dan bentuk yang sangat aneh—ada yang berwarna merah, ungu, atau hitam—tersebar banyak sekali di tempat tersebut.

Hewan dengan rupa seperti monster aneh banyak berkeliaran. Dari yang kecil seperti kucing—di dunia ini yang paling kecil adalah seukuran kucing—sampai yang paling besar seukuran dinosaurus. Bahkan mungkin yang wajar hanya burung gagak saja yang ukurannya _'sedikit'_ lebih besar.

Di tengah-tengah itu semua, tertidur dengan tenang seorang pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto. Saat sesosok makhluk hitam misterius menyelubungi tubuh Naruto dengan cahaya merah, ia tengah memantrai si remaja pirang dengan ilmu kegelapan miliknya—hingga sang pemuda tak sanggup untuk bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Di tengah suasana yang misterius itu, muncul seekor makhluk kecil berwarna oranye dengan wajah seperti anjing serta memiliki mata seperti ular dan bertubuh kera. Ekornya yang berduri mengibas-ngibas kala ia datang menghampiri Naruto yang sedang _'tertidur'_. Makhluk itu mengendus-endus wajah Naruto dengan hidung anjingnya. Ia lalu mundur ketika mencium bau yang menguar dari tubuh si pirang. Tiba-tiba saja, ia memutuskan untuk menjilat pipi sang pemuda dengan lidahnya yang berbentuk seperti lidah ular.

"Ngggh..." Naruto mengerang saat mendapat jilatan itu. Mata birunya perlahan terbuka, kemudian mengerjap-ngerjap untuk menyesuaikan bias cahaya yang masuk. Yah, walaupun sinar yang masuk tak seberapa—karena dunia asing nan misterius ini sangat minim dengan cahaya.

Naruto merasakan adanya sebuah benda hangat dan berlendir menyentuh wajahnya. Ia menengokkan kepalanya sedikit ke sebelah kanan—tempat makhluk itu tengah berada. Otaknya kemudian memproses apa yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini. Matanya lalu terbelalak kaget saat melihat makhluk misterius yang menyeramkan itu.

"Gyaaa—!"

Terdengar teriakan yang sangat memekakkan telinga di tengah hutan, membuat semua mahluk sejenis burung beterbangan ke langit untuk berpindah tempat.

+.==.+

"Kau yakin?" tanya sesosok makhluk dengan pakaian hitam dan rambut hitam panjang pada sosok lain di ruangan gelap itu. Makhluk yang ditanya hanya terdiam—ia tetap melihat ke arah jendela, di mana ada pemandangan sebuah hutan yang sangat lebat di sana.

Saat sedang asyik memandangi hutan di kejauhan, ia sedikit menyeringai saat mendengar sebuah suara yang sedikit samar—suara itu terdengar seperti teriakan nyaring seorang laki-laki. Merasa tak digubris, sosok makhluk yang berambut panjang hanya menghela napas—kemudian melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan sosok yang lain sendirian.

"Yakin, bahkan sangat yakin," jawab makhluk yang tengah menatap hutan itu terlambat. Sambil menyeringai, ia dapat melihat dari mata merah _crimson_-nya sosok Naruto yang tampak sangat ketakutan di tengah hutan.

Sosok itu membuka jendela yang sangat besar di depannya, kemudian melompat turun dari sana. Dengan segera sayap hitam muncul dari punggung makhluk misterius itu. Ia pun mengibaskan sepasang sayapnya untuk terbang menembus hutan lebat tersebut. Helaian bulu hitam yang sempat terlepas berubah menjadi api berwarna hitam—lalu menghilang begitu saja tanpa sisa sedikit pun.

+.==.+

Sementara sang sosok misterius terbang entah ke mana, jauh di dalam hutan Naruto sedang dikejar-kejar oleh beberapa makhluk mengerikan di belakangnya. Si pemuda pirang terus berlari dan berlari tanpa henti. Ia harus melewati beberapa lubang yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di sana, menyeberangi sungai berwarna merah darah, dan melompati pohon-pohon berbentuk aneh.

Lama pengejaran itu terjadi, tetapi entah kenapa semua makhluk itu terus saja mengikuti Naruto dan mengejarnya tanpa lelah—padahal si _blonde_ sudah kelelahan setengah mati dibuatnya.

Keringat bercucuran dari setiap pori-pori tubuh Naruto. Ia terengah-engah, megap-megap berusaha memperoleh udara yang terasa sangat minim. Pakaiannya compang-camping di sana-sini, beberapa luka kecil menggores kulit _tan_-nya—luka yang terjadi saat ia tersangkut ranting pohon atau terjatuh.

"_Hosh... __H__osh..._ Kenapa mereka terus mengejarku _sih_?" gumam Naruto kelelahan di sela-sela pelariannya. Ia bingung, apa yang akan dilakukan makhluk-makhluk aneh itu padanya.

"Apa mereka akan memakanku?" tanya Naruto kaget karena pemikirannya yang muncul tiba-tiba, kemudian berteriak ketakutan. Ia pun berlari semakin kencang.

Di tengah ketakutan yang menjalari setiap sel tubuhnya, Naruto dapat membayangkan dirinya yang telah tertangkap—kemudian dikuliti, dipotong, dan dimakan hidup-hidup dengan darah yang masih mengalir deras dari tubuhnya. Seketika ia melotot ngeri atas hasil imajinasinya sendiri, lalu berteriak kencang, "TIDAK! Aku tidak mau!"

Makhluk-makhluk aneh yang mengejar Naruto itu tidak mau kalah. Mereka mulai menambah kecepatan masing-masing dan mempersempit jarak yang ada. Naruto sempat-sempatnya menoleh ke belakang sejenak, lalu memekik ketakutan saat mendapati makhluk-makhluk itu semakin dekat.

Naruto terus berlari seolah hidupnya akan berakhir saat ia mengurangkan sedikit saja kecepatannya. Tak disangka-sangka, Naruto berlari menuju sebuah tebing yang sangat tinggi dan curam. Tak tahu lagi apa yang ada di hadapannya, si _blonde_ pun tak sempat mengerem langkahnya.

"GYAAA!"

Naruto terjatuh dengan cepat—dengan panik ia berusaha menggapai apa saja yang ada, tapi tak ada apa pun yang bisa ia sentuh di sana. Makhluk-makhluk yang mengejar Naruto pun hanya bisa melihat ke arah di mana sang pemuda terjatuh.

Walau ada beberapa dari makhluk itu yang bisa terbang, tapi tak ada satu pun yang berniat menyelamatkan Naruto. Para monster misterius itu pun mulai pergi satu demi satu, meninggalkan sang remaja bersurai kuning keemasan yang telah menghilang dari pandangan.

"HUWAAA! TOLOONG!" Naruto berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa saat tubuhnya terjun melawan gravitasi. Dengan panik ia menatap ke bawah, dan menemukan tanah yang akan dihantam oleh tubuhnya dengan sangat keras. Ia melotot ngeri.

Merasa putus asa, Naruto pun menutup sepasang kelopak matanya dengan sedih. '_Aku__ belum __bisa__ mati sekarang,__'_pikirnya miris.

Pasrah, Naruto bersiap menerima hantaman keras dari tanah yang sudah sangat dekat. Tetapi bukan rasa sakit yang diterimanya, ia malah merasakan ada yang memeluk dirinya. Entah bagaimana, tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan.

Ragu, Naruto pun mencoba membuka kelopak matanya. Dalam sekejap iris birunya menangkap sepasang bola mata berwarna merah pekat. Seketika bulu kuduknya meremang. Mata tajam yang sewarna dengan darah. Mata iblis.

"Dasar Dobe," gumam sosok itu pada Naruto, membuat si pirang terbangun dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Hah!?" pekik Naruto refleks. Baru saja dirinya hendak mencerca sosok itu dengan makian, ia tersadar dengan keadaan yang ada di sekelilingnya. Ia tengah melayang di udara, di dalam pelukan sesosok makhluk misterius. _'Dan apa itu yang sedang mengibas-ngibas di belakang makhluk ini?' _batin Naruto bingung, lalu melihatnya lebih teliti.

'_Sayap?'_ pikir Naruto saat mendapati sepasang sayap hitam pekat dengan bulu yang terlihat sangat halus dan tebal di belakang sosok itu. Ia perhatikan dengan saksama dari mana asal sayap itu, dan...

"Gyaaa! Ka-kau punya s-sayap?!" teriak Naruto ketakutan. Dengan panik ia memberontak dalam gendongan sosok itu.

"Diamlah, atau kau akan kujatuhkan," perintah sosok itu kalem. Naruto langsung terdiam. Dengan ragu ia memandangi sosok di hadapannya dengan lebih teliti, sebelum terkesiap saat menyadari keganjilan wajah makhluk itu.

Kulit putih, bibir tipis, dan gigi runcing dengan sepasang taring berwarna merah. Rambutnya hitam pekat, sejumput di antaranya menutupi dahi porselen makhluk itu. Ia juga memiliki telinga runcing seperti di dongeng tentang peri, serta bola mata berwarna merah pekat seperti darah. Sosok itu memandang Naruto dengan sangat tajam.

'_Seperti manusia__,__ tapi... mengerikan!'_ batin Naruto ngeri.

'_Tunggu__ dulu__... __Dia bilang apa tadi? J__atuhkan?!'_ Naruto teringat peringatan sang makhluk misterius, lalu melihat ke bawah. Ia melebarkan manik safirnya saat mendapati hutan gelap nan mengerikan dengan aura misterius membentang luas di bawah mereka—ternyata tanpa sadar ia telah dibawa terbang setinggi terbing terjal tadi.

Beberapa detik otak Naruto memproses informasi demi informasi yang ia dapatkan, sampai akhirnya...

"Gyaa! Jangan jatuhkan aku! Tolong!" pekik Naruto heboh sambil memeluk leher sosok itu dengan sangat erat. Perlu diketahui, Naruto takut akan ketinggian.

"Diam!" bentak sosok itu dengan nada tinggi, membuat Naruto kembali terdiam seketika itu juga. Sosok itu lalu mulai membawa sang pemuda pirang pergi menuju tempat yang, tentunya, sama sekali tak Naruto ketahui sebelumnya.

Naruto terus saja diam selama perjalanan. Tangannya yang memeluk leher sang makhluk misterius sedikit gemetar ketakutan. Ia ingin melepaskan pegangannya, tapi sang pemuda pirang takut ia akan terjatuh kalau berani melakukannya. Jadilah Naruto hanya melingkarkan lengannya dengan erat sambil berharap bahwa sang makhluk tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

Beberapa menit Naruto terus dibawa terbang oleh sosok hitam yang tak diketahui identitasnya itu, sampai akhirnya ia melihat sebuah bangunan seperti istana yang sangat megah. Tak seperti istana pada umumnya, bangunan itu berwarna hitam kusam. Suasana di sekitarnya suram dan kelam, seperti tak pernah ditempati bertahun-tahun. Di sekeliling bangunan itu terdapat banyak tanaman berduri yang tinggi. Setelah semakin dekat, Naruto dapat melihat sebuah cahaya yang tak terlalu terang mengelilingi bangunan tersebut—dan tampak seperti pembelenggu yang mengunci istana misterius itu.

'_Apa itu?'_ batin Naruto sambil mengamati sang bangunan. Ia juga melihat sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari jalan jika nanti dirinya ingin kabur saat terjadi sesuatu. Tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja, karena di sekeliling bangunan itu tak ada satu pun jalan untuk keluar selain terbang.

"Itu namanya Black's Hawg, tempat tinggalku," tiba-tiba sang makhluk misterius itu bergumam, "dan jangan berpikir kau bisa lari begitu saja."

Naruto terkesiap. '_Apa orang ini bisa membaca pikiranku?'_ batinnya panik. Ia pun mulai membayangkan dirinya yang akan dijadikan sebuah tumbal untuk iblis.

"Kau bukan _akan_ dijadikan tumbal, tapi..." sosok itu menghentikan kalimatnya, membuat Naruto yakin sepenuhnya kalau sosok misterius ini mampu membaca pikirannya.

Pemikiran Naruto terputus begitu saja saat sang makhluk misterius memberinya satu seringai mengerikan—yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto langsung meremang. "...tapi kau _sudah_ dijadikan tumbal," sosok itu melanjutkan perkataannya yang tadi sempat terpotong.

'_Sudah?__...APA?__!_' batin Naruto syok.

"Ya, sudah. Maka dari itu, sekarang diamlah."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Aku iblis itu, dan kau akan menjadi budakku. Se-la-ma-nya."

_Gl__e__k__._

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kini ia terjebak dengan sosok monster—ah, bukan, bukan monster, tapi iblis—yang sedang menggendongnya sekarang, dan apa katanya? Naruto akan dijadikan budaknya? Selamanya? Di tempat mengerikan dengan banyak moster yang aneh ini pula?

Naruto tak habis pikir, bagaimana nasibnya yang akan datang nanti.

'_Tapi bagaimana __aku__ bisa __men__jadi tumbal iblis ini?'_

"Kau ditumbalkan oleh orang yang mempunyai permohonan padaku. Namanya Orochimaru," sosok itu menjawab pertanyaan dalam pikiran Naruto dengan tenang.

"O-Orochimaru?" tanya Naruto dengan tergagap.

"Hn."

Naruto terdiam lagi. Ia tak bicara apa pun, masih syok dengan berbagai informasi yang ia dapat secara tiba-tiba. Otaknya penuh dengan berbagai spekulasi yang saling membelit, membuatnya merasa pening.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka sampai di hadapan bangunan tua itu—tetapi terhalang oleh sebuah perisai bercahaya redup yang tadi dilihat oleh Naruto. Sosok itu kemudian menggumamkan sebuah perkataan seperti mantra. Ajaib, setelah ia merapalkannya, sinar itu hanya sedikit menghilangkan diri tepat di hadapan sang iblis—sebut saja begitu—dan Naruto. Setelah mereka masuk, secara otomatis perisai itu kembali seperti semula tanpa celah sedikit pun.

Iblis itu mendarat pada sebuah jendela besar yang terbuka, lalu menurunkan Naruto perlahan. Si pemuda pirang pun menjejakkan kakinya, kemudian mengamati seluruh penjuru ruangan yang ada di sekitarnya.

'_Ruangan yang tak pernah dibersihkan__,' _Naruto langsung berpikir begitu saat melihat ruangan tersebut. Tempat itu begitu pengap, debu tampak tebal di setiap perabotan rumah yang sudah tua. Langit-langit ruangan itu penuh dengan sarang laba-laba. Suasana yang sangat dingin dan cahaya yang minim pun memperburuk kesan negatif mengenai bangunan ini.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Sekarang bersiaplah," sosok iblis itu memerintah Naruto. Namun sang pemuda pirang yang diberi perintah sama sekali tak menggubrisnya, karena ia terpana oleh satu pemandangan ganjil di hadapannya.

Tampak sang iblis tengah memejamkan mata, kemudian menyembunyikan sayap hitamnya di balik punggung—sayap itu menghilang bagai ditelan bumi secara misterius—lalu mengubah penampilan dan rupanya. Ia berubah menjadi sangat berbeda, seperti seorang manusia yang sangat... tampan.

"Ka-kau?!" pekik Naruto sambil menunjuk iblis yang sekarang sangat tampan itu.

Sosok itu berbadan tegap. Dada bidang dengan otot yang tepat mengisi berbagai bagian tubuhnya, kulit putih bersih berbalut pakaian bagai raja, rambut hitam dengan gaya _spike,_ telinga yang kembali berbentuk seperti manusia, juga mata _on__y__x_ yang tajam dan menusuk—bukan lagi berwarna merah manyala. Bibirnya tipis berwarna sedikit kemerahan, serta gigi putih rapi tanpa taring yang menonjol keluar seperti sebelumnya.

'_Dia berubah...'_

"Hn, inilah sosokku yang kedua," ucap iblis tampan itu sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto yang masih menunjuknya. Perlahan, makhluk tampan itu menurunkan jari telunjuk Naruto—kemudian menarik dagunya sebelum berbisik lembut, "Panggil aku Sasuke."

Naruto hanya menggigil merasakan napas dingin yang berembus di telinganya saat Sasuke berbisik di sana.

"Sa-Sasuke," panggil Naruto, sedikit tergagap ia menuruti perintah Sasuke.

"Bagus, sekarang bersiaplah karena ritual sebentar lagi akan dilakukan," bisik Sasuke sebelum menjauh dari Naruto yang sedang memandangnya bingung.

"Ri-ritual apa?"

"Ritual untuk mengembalikan dunia ini," jawab Sasuke pelan. Perlahan, ia mulai melayang di langit-langit dengan gaya bersila. Naruto yang melihatnya kini tak merasa kaget lagi.

"L-lalu kenapa aku harus bersiap?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil mendongak melihat Sasuke yang sedang berada di atasnya.

"Karena kau yang akan melakukannya."

"A-aku?! Ta-tapi aku tak bisa apa-apa!" Naruto berujar panik. Ia mencoba meraih tubuh Sasuke, tapi sang makhluk yang masih misterius itu melayang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya—kemudian menatap manik biru Naruto dari ketinggian.

"Aku butuh darah dan sedikit jiwamu yang murni," Sasuke menjawab kalem, membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya—lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini.

"APA?!"

"Tak usah berteriak!" bentak Sasuke sambil memandang tajam Naruto. Si _blonde _yang kaget segera menutup mulutnya takut-takut. Sasuke menghela napas, lalu menjelaskan dengan lebih detail.

"…Dunia ini dulunya adalah tempat yang hampir sama dengan dunia manusia. Tapi sayang, dulu ada seorang penyihir hitam dengan ilmu sihir terlarang yang telah mengutuk dunia ini menjadi dunia yang dihuni oleh semua iblis.

"Tentu saja, kami yang tinggal di dunia ini juga berubah oleh kutukan tersebut. Tapi kutukan ini dapat dipatahkan oleh darah dan jiwa murni yang dimiliki oleh manusia yang telah dikorbankan—dan sihir itu dapat dimusnahkan saat hari perjanjian pematahan sihir itu tiba nanti.

"'_Saat siang berada di geng__g__aman sang malam, dan mentari tak dapat lari dari pelukan__nya__.__ Me__rpati yang terbang tertangkap oleh burung gagak yang sedang berburu__—ia __tak dapat menghindar dari sang gagak yang sedang men__goak__._' Itulah isi perjanjiannya."

"Tapi...—"

"Karena itulah, aku membutuhkan sedikit darah dan jiwamu untuk menghilangkan kutukan itu."

Ada sedikit rasa bingung dan takut dalam diri Naruto. Kalau memang penjelasan panjang lebar Sasuke itu benar, artinya ialah manusia yang akan diambil darah dan jiwanya untuk mengembalikan dunia ini menjadi seperti semula.

"Ap-apakah itu berarti aku akan... m-mati?" tanya Naruto, sedikit merasa gugup dengan jawaban yang akan terlempar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Tergantung," respon Sasuke singkat. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, merasa tak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Itu berarti kemungkinannya untuk hidup masih belum pasti.

"Tergantung seberapa kuat jiwa murnimu ingin hidup," Sasuke menyambung jawabannya.

"..." Naruto berpikir keras, memutuskan apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan untuk segera lepas dari segala hal yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

"...Baiklah, akan kucoba."

Naruto memberi jawaban dengan tekad yang kuat. Dirinya tak akan mati dengan mudah, dan ia juga ingin membantu sosok yang memesona di atasnya saat ini.

'_Tunggu, memesona?'_ tanya Naruto dalam hati sambil memperhatikan sosok tampan Sasuke. Ada rasa yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya saat mendapati _onyx _itu memandangnya balik. Dapat ia akui bahwa dirinya adalah seorang biseksual, jadi wajar saja jika ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat memandangi Sasuke.

"Bagus, sekarang mandi dan bersiaplah," Sasuke berucap tenang sembari menunjuk sebuah pintu di ujung ruangan.

"Baik," Naruto bergumam sambil mengangguk. Ia melangkah menuju pintu yang ditunjuk oleh Sasuke, kemudian tanpa ragu memasukinya. Pintu ruangan itu tertutup saat Naruto telah masuk ke dalamnya, tapi...

"Gyaaa—!"

+.==.+

~TO BE CONTINUED~

+.==.+

Author Note: Terimakasih sama Natacchi-san dari FBSN yang udah mau beta fic kaya gini. Dan fic ini di persembahkan untuk nee-chanku tersayang Messy ^^.. Maaf nee-chan kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan dan tak terasa bagian horrornya.. Mungkin nanti kalau di chap2 aku akan buat lebih terasa lagi horrornya. dan untuk pada readers, maupun review yang kusayangi mohon tanggapannya ya. Kalau bisa kasih masukan juga ya,hehe.^^

review^^


End file.
